Glass Joe
Glass Joe is one of the many characters that can be faced in the Punch-Out!! series. He is often the first opponent that the player faces, and the easiest to defeat. Background Not much is known about Glass Joe's past. He is a stereotypical Frenchman who joined the WVBA a long time ago. Before fighting against Little Mac, he fought in a hundred different matches, but he only won a single one. At some point in his career, he created the Glass Joe Boxing School, where he unintentionally taught others on how to be a failure (See Gabby Jay). After his first fight against Little Mac, which resulted in his 100th loss, he was advised to wear protective headgear to prevent brain damage. Even with that advantage, he still lost against the American lightweight. Powers & Abilities *'Boxing "Skills":' Glass Joe is a trained boxer who was chosen by the WVBA to represent France. He uses very basic skills. **'Left Jab:' An easily telegraphed attack, he will take a step back, preparing to attack, and jab the enemy. **'Right Hook:' Glass Joe grunts and delivers a hook with his right hand. **'Delayed Right Hook:' A delayed version of the right hook, considered to be his deadliest move, simply because it looks very similar to his regular right hook, except it is slightly stronger than its non-delayed counterpart. **'Quick Attack:' He runs around in a flurry and then stops to perform a jab. He performs this attack after being knocked down twice. **'Vive La France:' He will go to the back of the mat, do a long taunt while saying, "Eh, eh! Vive la France!", go back to the middle of the mat, and do a right uppercut. **'Liberté:' Glass Joe says "Hé! Hé! Liberté!", and fakes returning to the center once before he throws his punch, making timing more strict. Instead of a right hook, he does a left jab. Equipment *'Protective Headgear:' After his hundredth loss at the hands of Little Mac, his doctor told him to wear this to protect his fragile head. It will soften most blows, but it can still be knocked away with a well placed punch. Feats Strength *Can lift a baguette with one hand. *Even though it's extremely unlikely, he still has enough strength to knock out Little Mac. Speed *Even though it's extremely unlikely, he still has enough speed to tire out Little Mac. Durability *Took a beating from Mr. Sandman, who wrecked an entire building with his bare fists. *Can take blows from Little Mac. *Lost 101 matches without having significant damage. Skill *The most experienced fighter in the WVBA. *Defeated an unknown boxer. **Said to be Nick Bruiser by accident, but he has no registered losses, so it's probably not him. *Trained Gabby Jay... Whose only victory was against Glass Joe. Weaknesses *His attacks are very predictable. *Extremely weak. *His only piece of equipment can easily be knocked away from him. Fun Facts *The real life version of Mike Tyson is so bad at Punch-Out!!, that he lost against Glass Joe. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Punch-Out!! Category:Sportsmen Category:Completed Profiles Category:French Characters Category:Weaklings